


Are You Done?

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Trip sings Malcolm a song. Malcolm is not very impressed.





	Are You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Trek: Enterprise," nor the song Trip sings. "Enterprise" was created and is owned by Paramount and "I Want You To" was written and performed by Weezer. 
> 
> Also, apologies for the shortness of this fic, but it was quite literally written on a whim.

Malcolm dropped the hydrospanner in his hand and whipped about as Trip's voice rang clear from the other side of the room. The armoury officer stood there, gaping at his superior officer as if he had suddenly grown two heads. The first thought that popped into Malcolm's head was, _How the hell did he get in here without me noticing?_ His next thought was, _And what in the hell is he even singing?_

"You told me stories about your chickadees," Trip sang, grinning. "They didn't like B-B guns or stupid archery!"

Malcolm was scowling at Trip now. This was incredibly unprofessional, even for the engineer. He crossed his arms and looked on disapprovingly.

"You charmed the lifeguard, to let them use the pool all day for free," Trip continued, stepping across the armoury to reach Malcolm. The Brit flushed slightly as Trip snaked an arm lazily around his waist. "Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet."

Malcolm glanced around the armoury quickly to make sure no one else was around to see. Trip slid another arm around Malcolm's shoulders as he sang the final stanza.

"I was next to you and you were right there next to me  
And I said girl!  
If you're wonderin' if I want ya to, I want ya to  
So make a move, 'cuz I ain't got all night..."

"Are you done?" Malcolm asked in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, sliding his hands up Trip's shoulders. They came to rest lightly on his chest.

"Yes." Trip smiled down at the armoury officer in his arms.

"Good," Malcolm said before pulling Trip into a long, passionate kiss.

~Fin~


End file.
